Phantom new Beginnings
by okhuj
Summary: When Dannys life is turned upside down by tragedy he leaves Amity for a chance at a new life and to escape the past. What happens when he is confronted by a forgotten link. will he crumble under pressure or will someone save our hero.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Yo! OKHUJ here back with a new story after a veeeeeeeeeerrry long break if you could call it that. Honestly like most people making their way through school (college) and starting to join society i don't have much time on my hands considering i need to find a job to get my own place and a car and all that good stuff. So while im back I cant promise like daily uploads. I can try to upload once or twice a week most likely on fridays or saturdays. For those of you wondering about my other story "oh god(s)" i have good and bad news for you. I'm not going to start doing the story again "I KNOW I KNOW WAIT UNTILL I'M DONE!" *Caugh* what i mean by that is my writing style has changed since the last chapter i uploaded also when i read over the story (right before i started typing this actually) i noticed some plot holes that came from me forgetting where i was going with the story constantly it was honestly a train wreck waiting to happen and i just was not happy with it. SO! For all of those who like the story i only have one thing to say to you….. Im re writing it.**

… **. -_-...**

… **.-_-...**

 **NANI!?**

 **Yup that right im not killing the story i'm just going to re write it and make it better, smoother, more interesting, not move as fast, and of course we will finally not directly run the connon story line like 96% of the stories on this site YAY! So now you know new stories to come and the rebirth of an old. Alright for this story im 45% writing this to shake off the rust and see how this goes. While in my free time i have been working on a book i want to publish it has been a long time since i wrote a fanfic and i really wanted to do this crossover. I also wanted to do a DP YJ cross DP HP cross DP PJ cross and a few others ( no not all of them involve Danny Phantom those are just the ones at the top of my head right now) So without further delay i present to you my newest fanfic!**

 **I don't own DP or TT if i did i wouldnt be broke!**

" Talk"

'Thoughts'

" **Omega pissed off"**

One moment was all it took, all in one moment Danny had to watch in what seemed like slow motion as his family his mother, sister, dad, and best friend all died in a fiery explosion caused by his future self. That eternity of a moment would forever be ingrained in his memory branded there by the same white hot fire that took away all he cared for. In his mind he could see each of their faces staring at him fear and pain in their eyes begging for help, hear their voices calling for him as he ran to save them, the tears in their eyes, the heat of the flames that licked at his skin burning him, the chunk of debris that may have claimed his right eye when the explosion finally happened, and finally a scream. A scream of anguish that for the longest time he did not register came from his own mouth. He screamed to the sky as tears ran down his cheeks until his throat was raw and gave out, then he just sat there physically, mentally, and emotionally drained from what he had just witnessed staring unblinking at the spot where the people he loved used to be. It was only a couple days ago everything had been fine, and now. Danny felt another sob go up his throat as he thought of how things had been so fine and ended up going so horribly wrong. All the things he wished he could of said to each and every one of them weighing down on his shoulders like cinder blocks that with each passing moment just seemed to get heavier and heavier.

He couldn't take it he felt like he was suffocating being crushed by the weight of his own guilt. It was only two weeks ago he and Tucker had been planning a trip to enjoy their summer vacation, they were going to go to California where the water was cool, the sun was hot, and the women were even hotter (Tuckers words) and the best part NO GHOST! They had their own super heros over there so Danny could finally take a load off and relax maybe get a tan(do ghost get tans?). He and Tuck would scan the beach and try to pick up hotties maybe even learn to surf. Tuck wouldn't stop rambling on how no women would be able to resist the charms of 'Tuckalicious' and his pasty wing man, but now….

Danny couldn't even bring himself to finish the thought. Thinking about all the things he would never get to do with his best friend was too painful it just isn't fair **IT ISN'T FAIR!** It isn't fair that his friend was cut down way before his prime, all the dreams he had all going up in flames with his body.

Then there was his parents his sister. Danny felt the tears increase as they slid down his face, his sister. What did she do? What did she do to deserve this no what did his family all of them do to deserve this? The answer to that question was simple they did nothing. They did absolutely nothing but be some of the kindest people to walk this planet but this is how they were repaid. Danny started to feel cold the rain soaking him to the bone and with great effort he stood. Legs weak heart shattered and eyes devoid of life he moved towards the wreckage and stood there scanning over it with his good eye. He caught sight of something, the light shined off of its metal surface calling to him. Slowly danny limped his way towards it with zombie like movements until he was standing directly over it.

Tuckers p.d.a laid partially buried a little aways from its owners used to be, it was dented but somehow still looked like it worked. Danny let the smallest of smiles cross his face as he looked at the electronic, Tucker had done enough modifications to make sure this thing could take a rpg to the face and still be kicking. He would most likely be happy that his "baby" was still alive and kicking after something like this happened.

Danny picked up the pda and pushed the power button watching as the screen lit up to a open web page. The page was ' Cali hot spots must visits for food, babes, and fun!' Danny shook his head another depressed smile coming to his face 'only you Tuck would be looking at this with all this shit going on'. Danny continued to scroll until he got to one that Tucker had favorited. 'Jump City huh?' Danny read over the page noticing they had a lot of arcades, bbq restaurants, everything pizza places, and was said to have some of the most unique women in the state. Danny turned off the pda and put it in his pocket knowing that he was wasting time sitting here. Taking one more teary glance at where his precious peoples remains were he started to limp back towards his ho-. No not his home not anymore not now that they were gone. Danny knew in his heart that he couldn't stay in Amity not after this it holds to many bad memories, and with his terrible luck he would probably be put in the care of Vlad. NO! he wouldn't let that happen he had to leave he had no other choice. Danny finally got back to the house, just looking at it caused him grief and he dreaded actually entering the place he once called home. Danny to comfort in reminding himself that after this he was high tailing it out of the city and hopefully would never have to come back.

Danny ran through the house quickly grabbing everything he needed and stuffing it into a couple duffle bags, after he was done he grabbed to bottles of ectoplasm he kept hidden for emergency and drank one feeling its effect immediately as the gash on his face started to heal and energy slowly started to return to his body he secured the other to the outside of his bag. Knowing he was still too drained to fly Danny put the bags in the back of the speeder hopping in the control seat Danny realised in his rush he never really thought of a clear location. Growling in frustration the young hafla wracked his brain for an idea of somewhere ANYWHERE he could go. It was then that he thought of the the site on Tucks pda. Jump city the complete opposite of Amity and a good distance away to boot. It would be the perfect place to start over, to have a new life. He could open a shop! Maybe a tech repair in honor of his friend and his family i mean with his power to possess electronics it should be easy right? Danny felt a small sliver of hope appear in his chest. This was chance at a new beginning and he was going to take it. Destination chosen Danny fired up the speeder in camo mode and set the coardnets.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineli

 **IN JUMP CITY AT THE SAME TIME**

Four teens stood on an island in the middle of jump bay watching the sun rise over the city. These teens were none other than the newly formed Teen Titans Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin. The gothic heroine let out a content as she viewed the city. "That's quite a view" she said with the slightest hint of a smile pulling at her lips. "Someone should really build a house out here." the deep voice of Cyborg agreed, "Yea if you like sunshine, and the beach" joked the smallest green titan with a wide smile on his face while he playfully nudged Raven with his elbow causing the gothic girl to let out a short giggle and smile a little wider. "You know? Your kinda funny." Beast Boy suddenly got a shine in his eyes grin widening even more " you think i'm funny!? Dude i know some jokes!" his exclamation caused raven to sweat drop at his over eager to please face. "Maybe another time?" she said as she slowly backed away causing Cyborg and Robin to laugh at the scene. With this going on no one noticed the alien beauty walking up the hill behind them until she began to speak. "Friends i look… nice?" The alien girl asked catching their attention. "You look beautiful i-i mean great uh *cough* I WE uh we never got your name!) stuttered the clearly flustered boy wonder. "In your language it would be StarFire." she replied a small smile on her face. "Welcome to earth StarFire" replied Robin a matching grin on his face.

His reply made Starfires smile widen " I would like to ask permission to remain here, where the people are most strange but also most kind." She spoke looking at the smiling faces of the other teens. There was a short pause before Raven decided to speak first " you don't need our permission." "But if you want our friendship you got it" said the traffic ligh- i mean Robin. Second to last was Cyborg "I guess we could all use some new friends" "Yeah we kinda made a good team." this was the last of the group BB.

"I thought we might want to keep in touch so Cyborg and I designed these" from his utility belt Robin pulled out three yellow communicators. " Made em out of my own circuitry(NANI?)" added Cyborg as each of the others took one. Robin smirked looking over his new friends/team already seeing the potential for them to become great. This was a new start for all of them, a chance to leave the past behind and stride for a brighter future. Little did he know for some of the Titans one more than the rest the past would soon be catching up to them whether they wanted it to or not.

 **Ok next chapter we get to the juicy bits and yes there will be a time skip. I kinda want to see if you all can guess which titan im about to rain some hell upon, not bashing but soon the drama will be thick and the plot even thicker. There will be an appearance from our other favorite hafla and i can't wait to write the scene.**

 **Well i hope y'all enjoyed the story. Like i used to say on my old works no flaming but i would love to read your opinions on the story so make sure to comment and i'll see you in the next (hopefully longer) chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

(AN)

Yo everybody it time for the next chapter YAY! This AN should be quick you see i forgot to add in here that when i was imagining this story in my head i imagined it with the animation style of YJ. That does not mean that BB looks like the young justice version or that Robin is in his suit from the series just as far as the basic animation style goes i want it to be YJ style. For example i imagine robin looking like yj robin but his suit is altered to kinda combine his TT suit and the YJ suit so it still looks kinda cannon. Me being completely honest part of this is because this story is rated M for a reason and lets just say when it comes to rated M material especially as far as females go it is a lot easier to imagine everything YJ style (let's be honest they fine). So yeah i know i didn't put descriptions in the last chapter and thats because im gonna do that later in the story. Also i'm bringing in other characters from dc not just TT. Mostly because the love interest for Donny most likely wont come from Titans Tower soo yeah on with the story!

CHAPTER 2

A loud beeping cut through the crisp early Jump City morning, that is until the beeping suddenly stopped being replaced with the sound of breaking plastic as the alarm clock was destroyed by a fist extending out of a blanket cocoon. A groan soon followed cutting through the silence as the owner of the fist began to stir. Slowly breary crystal blue eyes opened scanning the room dimly lit by the rays of sunlight coming through the blinds. The figure rolls to the side hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep but alas fate had other plans as he accidently rolls off of his bed hitting the ground with a thump. Groaning and mumbling curses the figure decides it's time to go get cleaned up and ready for the day, so with a resigned sigh he gets up shuffling his way to the bathroom to get his morning routine started.

Walking up to the sink they quickly turn on the water splashing some in their face to wake up before staring into the mirror where we find the reflection of none other than Danny Fenton staring back. Not much had changed in the three months since he moved to jump city. His raven hair was longer than it used to be halling down his neck to where it barely reached his shoulders. He finally started to hit his growth spurt going from 5'5 to 5'8, His skin developed a slight tan from his time spent out in the Cali sun and probably the biggest difference from his old self was the scar running down his right eye were a flying piece of metal hit him during the explosion. In all honesty he was rather lucky, if the scrap had had cut him even half an inch more he would have lost it. Other than that Danny looked like a perfectly healthy and normal teenage boy…. Well at least on the outside. If someone were to look into his eyes they would see all the pain and trauma that noone his age should ever of had to bare. His eyes looked weary and aged way beyond his time they were the eyes of someone who had seen and lost to much. Someone who barely had anyone or anything in their life to live for. Danny shook his head to clear his mind of those thoughts before going back to getting ready for the day. After finishing his morning routine Danny quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans, a black shirt, and a white running jacket. Walking out his room he grabbed a apple before sleeping on his black sneakers and a white bucket hat before walking out of his apartment heading towards his destination. Putting his body on autopilot he thought back to when he first arrived in Jump.

FB!

It had been a two hour flight before Danny had reached the city arriving early in the morning just after sunrise. He had been shocked by some of the damage he saw as he flew over the city wondering what the heck did this. For a split second he had second thoughts about settling down in this city, he wanted to move to get away from this shit shit not move from one hell hole to another but that thought was quickly put aside considering that he hadn't heard about much trouble going on here especially compared to cities like Star city, Gotham, or Metropolis. In the end he decided to give the place a shot, quickly circling back in the specter speeder Danny parked it in the woods at the edge of the city. Getting ready to put his plans into action.

"Ok the first thing i need to do is find a place to stay, it's not like i can live out of the specter speeder that would suck." Danny was deep in thought sitting in the front seat of the speeder. When he left Amity he had a basic idea of what he wanted to do but now that he was actually here not even a mile from the city he needed a way to bring his plans to action. After a few moment of deep thought danny leaned back with a sigh, tilting his head back he stared at the sealing with weary eyes. "Maybe i should of thought this through a little more" he mumbled still staring at the ceiling. *sigh* "Jazz Tuck….. I really wish you guys were here. You were always better at the whole making a plan thing than me but what can you expect from someone who was barely a C student" he said a hollow laugh exiting his lips while he continued to stare at empty air as if expecting someone to answer, of course no one would.

Sitting up with another sigh Danny decided the best thing to do was go over everything one at a time and try to cover all his bases. "Ok i need shelter and food. I need a way to make money. I need to try to stay low profile just in case the fruitloop is searching for me, and i need transportation since it probably wouldn't be a good idea to drive the speeder all over the city." The first thing on Dannys list would have to be to get a job. He had enough rations in the speeder to last him a while and when he left he cleared out his stash of cash he had been saving so buying food wouldn't be a problem, but there is no way he could afford an apartment and actually keep it for more than a month. First task decided Danny was getting ready to hop out of the speeder to get started on his search ( the sooner the better) that is until he caught his reflection in the reflective metal of the vehicle. Putting it nicely… he looked like shit his hair was world and the bandages around his head and eye didn't help. He was covered in soot, dirt, and blood some of it green some of it red. His clothes were torn and burned beyond repair, and he had minor burns over his skin.

Thanks to the ectoplasm along with his own natural ghostly healing factor the majority of the cuts on his body were either healed or at least not pouring blood. Danny still hadn't even checked the cut over his eye and that was probably the worst one. Knowing he couldn't go into town like this Danny went over to his bag grabbing the other bottle of ectoplasm chugging it down basking in the familiar energy that coursed through him helping heal his wounds faster and getting rid of fatigue. While that was working he dug into the bag looking for spare clothes he could hopefully use to cover his wounds and was paid for his efforts with a grey pair of joggers along with a black long sleeve shirt with orange bars circling the biceps. Going outside he washed his face, hands, and pits (NO B.O!) with some bottles of water before going inside to change his clothes.

After that he grabbed his dads orange fishing hat that he left in the speeded from their last trip. Danny stared at it for a while before unwrapping his bandages. He noticed the was healing pretty quick but it would no doubt leave a scar. "Tuck would probably say it would make me look like a rebel and 'ladys looove rebels'" danny mumbled with a small smile before putting the hat on his head the floppy front covering some of his eyes. He took a deep breath before taking a step out of the speeder the first step to his new life.

FB END!

Danny was brought out of his thought when he noticed he was getting close to his destination. A medium sized office building loomed over him as he reached the door. After walking around Jump for hours trying to find some source of income when he first entered the city it became increasingly plain to see that no one was trying to hire a mysterious teen. The only place that was willing to hire him were fast food joints that would have him working minimum wage which he definitely wouldn't have been able to actually live off of $7.00 an hour was nowhere near enough to pay for his expenses. Head hung low trying to think of a plan the solution to his problem literally smacked him in the face. That is to say not paying attention he walked face first into a "Office space for rent" sign. Glaring at the offending sign and rubbing his nose his eyes brightened as he read it over. $500 to rent an office for two months sounded like a good deal to him. Quickly reading over the address Danny had sprinted across the city to the building a plan forming in mind.

' Best plan of the year' Danny thought as he continued his way into the building heading to the elevator travelling to the third floor. Down the hall last door on the left was his office. As he got closer it was easy to make out the words printed on the glass in orange lettors "Fast Jack's Electronic Repair" Danny had named hi little business after his tech genius father as a kind of tribute to him.

Unlocking the door danny walked in and got started checking over everything for the day. He already knew that business would most likely be slow today Mondays were always his slowest days. With that in mind Danny logged onto his desk top and started up a game of doomed to pass the time, and this is how his day went. Alternating in between playing games and helping whoever came through the door all in all his day was going normal. That is until en orange girl came flying through his office wall. "What the FUCK!" Danny yelled in between coughs as he tried to wave away the dust that had been kicked up from her impact.

Scanning the room Danny winced as he scanned the damage with wide eyes, he unconsciously winced when he saw the shelf with all the electronics he had finished fixing an hour ago was destroyed broken pieces of plastic, screen, metal, and circuitry thrown all over the floor. The raven haired teen groaned "I can't believe this. I JUST saved up money for the next few months rent, JUST started getting a steady flow of customers, and out of all the places you had the come crashing through MY WALL WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He exploded eyes landing on the emerald eyed alien who didn't seem to take notice of him to buisy shaking off her disoriantation. Finally shaking it off Star noticed the scowling ravenet looking at her.

"A thousand apologies for the intrusion kind sir" she apologised wide green staring into narrow blue. She opened her mouth to say more but before she could an explosion was heard in the street followed by a loud scream of pain. Hearing that the alien girls face morphed into a look of distress before she rocketed out of the hole she made not sparing Danny another glance. "Hey where do you think your going, you can't just leave like that!" the hafla yelled through the hole face red with furry.

"Someone has to pay for this shit, i dont have insurance!" After his rant Danny continued to glare at the hole as if he was hoping he could scare it into repairing itself. *Sigh* dragging his hand down his face Danny started walking across the room to see if there were any items he could salvage. He decided to get the worst part over with and dragged himself over to the hole where hi shelf used to be before he began shifting through the rubble to see if there were any undamaged pieces of technology hidden in the mess. "If Tucker could see this he would most likely cry seeing all this destroyed." Danny grumbled.

UP IN HEAVEN

Tucker was looking down checking on his best friend like he usually did when he bore witness to the most tragic sight of his life(after life?) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY YOU MONSTER TAKE ME INSTEAD!" The young man's pained cries could be heard across the clouds and even on earth.

BACK WITH DANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNY

Danny looked up for a brief second face shocked "Did i just hear Tucker?" contemplating for a second shaking his head "I must be going crazy….crazier" he mumbled to himself getting back to his self set task. Just as he was bending back down the building suddenly started to shake making him lose balance. Danny tried to catch himself but ended up tripping on a fallen chunk of brick causing him to stumble backwards out of the hole in the wall. It happened so quickly Danny didn't have time to react one moment his feet were on solid ground, the next he could see the sky and felt wind whipping past his head as he started his descent to the unforgiving earth below.

Falling Danny quickly started going over his options. He could stop his decent with his ghost power but there were heros and villians up and down the street, if he did that he would definitely notice him start flying and the last thing he needed was their attention. The same could be said if tried to do turn intangible or invisible. Looking down Danny noticed he didn't have much time to make a plan the ground was getting closer and closer every second. Looking around Danny tried to find something, anything he could use to save himself without being exposed but alas it didn't seem like luck was in his favor. Just as he was preparing to dive into the cold feeling in his chest that was his ghost core he felt himself stop in the air opening his eyes the first thing he noticed was the he was three stories up from the ground.

The second thing he noticed was that he was laying in a giant catcher's mitt made of some sort of black energy. Letting out a sigh of relief Danny looked up at his savior. One of the Titans Raven was her name if he remembered right. Looking at her he couldn't help but stair, Some would probably say it was because she was wearing a tight leotard and cloak, some would say it was because Danny had a type and that it was definitely the dark goth/punk girls. The real reason was because of something else , it was because the dark Titan looked unbelievably familiar to him. He continued to stair trying to place her features 'violet eyes, short dark hair, purple gray lips, boots, a liking for dark colors. Where have i seen her before' he quickly looked up and down studying her from head to toe before an image shot through his mind not just an image but a memory. A memory from the day he became Phantom. Three people went into that room that day, one got knocked out, another became a half dead entity after being merged with super high density electrocharged ectoplasm, but the last one… Sam she just disappeared, Tuck never knew what happened he said all he remembered was after i stopped screaming my hand came out of the portal before i collapsed, he and sam went to pull me out and apparently i had been invisible except for that hand. They both cried but, Tucker was going to suggest they get my parents, he said all he heard was a scream befor things started to randomly explode.

Tucker was next to an invention table and got knocked out. When he woke up i was still unconscious on the floor but back in my human form. He carried be up the stairs to my room before he went home. It would be three weeks before we found out Sam had been missing and had not been home since the morning of the accident.

I thought maybe it was my fault maybe she got sucked into the ghost portal. I spent a lot of my time searching for her nearly drove myself insane before Tucker and Jazz made me stop and move on. Now looking at this girl hovering above me looking like a damn near identical mach except for skin tone. It had me spooked. This girl was about to bring up a lot of repressed emotions and memories he did not want to deal with at the moment.

Danny was broken out of his trance when the black energy gently dropped him on the ground. Pulling the bucket hat further down on his head he could feel the stare of the girl that saved him boring into his neck.

"Are you ok?" he heard a monotone voice slightly scratchy from disuse ask from behind him. That voice almost made his breath hitch.

Coughing but still not turning around the raven haired boy replied "yeah-uh thanks for the save."

His voice was soft and he was pretty sure it cracked for a second, hopefully the hero would think it was from his near death experience and leave him alone, but much like earlier luck did not seem to be on his side. "Are you sure? I'm an empath i can sense you're in distress even if i can't tell why." The soft spoken girl pushed continuing to burrow holes in Danny's head with her gaze. Danny peaked one blue eye over his shoulder stealing a glance at the girl, he really wished he hadn't she looked so much like his missing friend that it threw his entire mind into turmoil.

He quickly looked away before waving his hand in the air in a dismissing gesture "Yeah yeah i'm fine no harm done other than to my office the your orange teammate flew into." He paused for a second before adding "Someone needs to pay for that by the way"

Raven raised her eyebrow at that, and Danny figuring the little conversation was over began his effort to get as far away from this girl as possible, hopefully he could quickly get back home to clean up and sleep this shit day off before he had to figure out what to do about money while there was a giant hole in his store.

"Well not that this wasn't fun i really need to be on my way, i'll make sure to send you the repair bill." He said once again flapping his hand in the air in a lazy wave before starting his trek. He didn't even make the first step before a sharp pain raised up his left leg causing him to his and fall forward. He would have fallen on his face if he didnt once again being saved by the dark Titan as a rope of energy caught him.

"Perfectly fine huh?" Raven repeated his earlier statement with sarcasm dripping from her voice causing Danny to glare.

"Glare all you want but your injured so like it or not your coming with me for medical attention." Raven didnt give Danny time to protest before she levitated him along with herself over to where the rest of the titans were finishing giving there statement to the police while the three other teens were getting loaded into a police van. Danny couldn't help but take notice of the pale pink haired one before the door shut.

The short green one 'BeastBoy i think' was the first one to notice them a wide grin automatically splitting his face. "Raven! Did you see we totally kicked those guys buts!"

Raven seemed to just roll her eyes the smallest hint of a smirk appeared before being wiped away.

"Yes i know BeastBoy i was there remember?" she replied with a deadpan causing the changeling mood to be extinguished for a second before he shrugged it off coming back brighter and more hyper than ever.

"Hey Raven whos that you brought with you?" the cybernetic teen asked making the rest of the team take notice of him. Starfire's eyes widened in recognition before she floated or to him bowing her head.

"You are the one whose room i did the crashing into earlier, i once again deeply apologise for the damage i have caused."

Danny was shocked, the girls voice was sincere and with her big green eyes the way she looked at the moment was like a sad puppy waiting to be scolded. Danny couldn't take it she looked too innocent to stay pissed at even Tuck would have a hard time staying mad with her over the destroyed tech if he was subjected into looking into those eyes. Danny let out a sound that was something between a groan and a sigh.

"I guess it's alright" me murmured , the girls head instantly shot up joy shining in her eyes

"I am the forgiven?" she asked.

Danny felt the urge to squint with how bright and happy she was at the moment, with another resigned sigh he nodded. If possible the girl began to radiate even more light and happiness a wide smile spread across her face before she happily twirled upwords in the air "Glorious! " she cheered looking like she was on cloud 9.

Danny still trapped in the bubble began to grumble before yelling "Hey i might not be mad but someone still has to pay for the damage done to my wall and the product that was lost!" He glared at all of them under the brim of his hat before crossing his arms and brooding mumbling about 'sunshiney aliens" Robin and Cyborg shared a look before looking back at Rven, eyes asking for answers which she gladly provided.

"I was surveying the damaged areas as usual to make sure no innocents were caught in our fight when i was about to turn back when i noticed him falling out of that office building about a mile north of here in the direction Star was thrown. It seems he injured his leg at some point so i decided to bring him with me so that i could heal him and make sure he didn't have anymore injuries."

Robin nodded at her before looking at Danny "What's your name and do you have any relatives we can contact to let know where you are?"

Danny just stared at him cautiously for a minute searching the boy wonders face. "Why and no.. no i don't"

The half was not keen on giving his name out especially to a superhero. He might end up looking into Danny's past and that was definitely something he didn't want.

"It was just a question is all i thought it would be good to have a name to call you by" Robin said this while holding up his hands in the universal sign for 'peace man chill'.

Danny looked at him warily still trying to make up his mind on if he should give the his real name or make one up, Danny ended up deciding it would probably be best to give them a fake, Maybe he could use dashes name that would be funny. With a dramatic sigh Danny looked around at the others getting ready to feed them a load of bullshit. "Alright i guess you can call me Da-" before he could finish the word a strong gust of wind blew by out of nowhere catching his hat and sending it flying away, Danny could only look after it with wide eyes flabbergasted.

"I fall out a building and it stays on my head but some wind blows it away…...wtf?'" Looking away from the direction of his mysterious flying hat he slowly turned back towards the Teen Titans ready to continue his story that is until blue met violet and he heard a gasp and one word that made his heart drop into his stomach.

"Danny?"

LE GASP!

WELL I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, HOPEFULLY I'M NOT ALL OVER THE PLACE. I HOPE TO IMPROVE WITH EVERY CHAPTER THAT I WRITE SO AS THE STORY GOES ON IT JUST…..GETS…...BETTER!

WELL ANYWHO I LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU DO TO! UNTIL THE HAS BEEN YOUR OKHUJ SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT! HAVE A NICE DAY, HAVE A NICE NIGHT, I'M OUT OF HERE!


End file.
